StarCraft - Superman CrossOver - Crucifix
by SuperMudz
Summary: This was originally just a fun exercise that got blown out into a story. But if you like crossovers, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Superman StarCraft CrossOver

**"Crucifix"**

_by SuperMudz_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ENCOUNTER**

* * *

Superman threw the zerglings into their cages, squalling.

"They won't be a bother anymore," he said, dusting off his hands.

The dragoon's blaster fire caught him right in the chest and sent him hurtling back to slam his back into the wall. The other protoss gathered to stare at this apparition, for they had come to deal with the humans of this facility.

"What is this human? He is mightier than the rest..." the protoss appraised him. "I sense he does not originate with the humans of this sector."

"Indeed. His appearance is unlikely."

From their distant colony ship, their elders watched the entire encounter through what would have been termed an iris of a type. It projected the image before them, while they mused on this unexpected person – the protoss had taken him outside, for the phase disruptor had stunned him. This in itself had surprised them, for it should have vaporised an ordinary human.

Superman had gotten up, appraising this new threat – for his part, he had also not been expecting their appearance and was taken by surprise. The three warriors caught him by the arm – he thrust and went swinging and they went flying off, to land unharmed but ruffled, into the bushes and nettles.

_What are these beings?_ Superman asked himself. The protoss picked themselves up, as Superman studied them warily, watching for another one of those blasts as the dragoons moved into the open to surround him. They were deceptively quick.

The protoss were the first to speak. "By Adun, he has might like our own! If Sconaris was only here to see this!"

They seemed more impressed than anything else, to Superman's surprise – they seemed eager and grateful for the fight, the test of strength, which Superman was more than happy to give them, shaking off the effect of that strange energy pulse.

He for his part, was impressed with their powers, their ability to sneak up on him undetected, mysterious as they were. Enough to be cautious of.

They tussled and he thrust them back, despite their blazing eyes and strength.

"Bie! 'Tis like wrestling a behemoth of the Zerg! Perhaps this contest be more the province of archons – I never would have believed it until I had seen it!" Their voices were strange and thrilling in their power, and Superman was surprised that he understood them – he inferred that they were speaking in a manner he could understand for his benefit, for some reason. He suspected instantly that their voices held some kind of hypnotic factor, it seemed as if multiple voices spoke at once when they did. Something which Superman would have reason to ponder on later, when he discovered more about them.

Superman quickly found himself caught up in a battle against the three warriors quite against his will.

"He is like a space amoeba I once discovered in my travels," one watching protoss said out loud to another. "A colony of them I did encounter, who looked unkindly on travelling vessels. I waged quite a battle for that colony on that day."

Superman suspected they conversed telepathically, but they seemed courteous enough to have their conversation aloud while he was present – it was a strange enough situation as it was. Uncanny instinct, these guys, he thought.

There was a pause, as the four studied each other warily.

Perhaps they were more altruistic than their initial attack appeared.

"I have to save these civilians."

"If you knew what they were incumbent in, you would not be so – no, I sense you do not know. Hmm, this is strange."

(*)

Two more of the beings had been watching from the side-lines, curious at this encounter, but now they acted.

"Our technology may be sufficient to stay this creature." They activated a device on their wrists.

Superman was frozen in a stasis cell, a sphere of pure contracted time, a layer of space-time, in some manner he did not understand. The technology of these beings was truly incredible even to his super-senses - if only he could see how it functioned he might be able to disable it. Their power over space-time itself seemed formidable – only on Krypton had there been science to rival these.

He wondered if this race was much like his own, despite their appearance.

Superman had been captured.

(*)

Two protoss feinted and clashed with their psi blades, their limbs appearing oddly disjointed, but connecting in a crackling and beautiful display that could not have been equalled by any martial artist on Earth. The protoss that he had encountered now formed his guard. They had been transported via mysterious means to, it appeared, another world entirely! New air, new sight and sounds. And then he had been transported in one of their grand, and graceful vessels, which were truly curious. It was immediately apparently that their technology was very advanced, and he was soon brought to one of their colonies.

He had only heard a few rumours to this date, but he hadn't had the time to ask the settlers about them.

He was carried through their beautiful city, using his x-ray and telescopic micro-vision surreptitiously.

"Fie! Cease that!" a zealot clashed his blade against the bars. It appeared these beings had ways of detecting his subterfuge. Their telepathic powers would seem in evidence, although he had psychic blocks and techniques of his own.

(*)

It seemed their destination was a great citadel. There was a great tradition and ceremony, before he was brought before what he found out were the elders of this race. He stood upon a prominence before the surrounding council, and though he tried, he could not read those alien faces.

In the stillness of the air, one spoke out – invisibly – he could not tell which, and that fact alone was cause for wonder.

"Your powers will not be so out of place here, you will find. We have dealt with powers for a millennia, so have a care with how you choose to speak with us."

"I believe you," he rubbed his neck, still feeling the effects of that stasis. He was feeling the need to stretch his muscles – maybe these beings were rubbing off on him. He wondered where Lois would be.

He quickly gave his case, outlining that he had not come to this place deliberately, but that he was caught in a space-time phenomenon by sheer accident that transported him here. When he saw terrans in distress, he instinctively went to their aid.

The protoss seemed to discuss this among themselves. "A noble-sounding sentiment, unknown one. We will discuss this."

It was an unusually short interrogation, he frowned. They had been watching him with a very strong intensity that he felt was more than the glow of their eyes – an unusual sight in itself.

(*)

He was transported to one of their prisons.

(*)

The protoss found him in that cage, and had apparently come to a decision of some sort.

One protoss felt a shiver of psi energy go through it, looking at it, bound in that energy cage. "It reminds me of the dark creatures we saw on Shakuras. I pray to Adun we shall not have to battle it as we did them."

"There is nothing of the void about him – I sense he is an... altruistic creature. As the elders did."

"Perhaps, but dangerous. It will be for the protoss to see to it, if he proves to have an ill agenda. There have been those who have attempted to deceive us before – the Nerazim are said to have arts, and even the once-Conclave were said to possess certain techniques that should never be used on another protoss."

"Rumour against rumour, but the elders have been clear."

Superman frowned again, wondering what they meant. Apparently these beings were talking about some kind of trick to gain their trust, but he suspected it was more than simple oratory, they meant. Given their apparently telepathic powers, he wouldn't be surprised to learn they meant some sort of hypnotism or mind control – which they didn't have to fear from him, even if it would have worked.

Now, the foremost, who seemed to have some rank, approached the cell, and seized Superman in his gaze, for he was not the direct subject of attention.

"If you wish to be free, assist us, and we shall test the virtue of your argument in battle. If not, we shall use our devices to return you to your cell." They seemed to consider him a worthy but acceptable problem. Of all the receptions he had encountered, this was unusual, he thought.

They had the power to stun him, and trap him, like they said, he knew by this point. Their technology was certainly not to be underestimated.

He didn't have any other choice. He agreed to their terms, citing that he simply wished to find a way home if he could, if he could perform nothing useful here.

They nodded to themselves, apparently taking the statement in stride.

(*)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

INTERVENTION

The protoss returned with him to the system they had just left, back to the terrans he had been assisted. It was almost dizzying how quickly the protoss were transporting across the cosmos.

He spotted several of the human ships dropping from orbit. This world was dangerous. The protoss had their colonies here, and accompanied Superman partway. They had been intending another location, but upon Superman's request, they allowed him to make a brief stop here, which was also home to their colonies.

Superman frowned – he had spotted something... about 300 000 miles away, hiding among asteroid debris that ringed the planet. He split off from the protoss before they had a chance to stop him, to investigate.

It launched itself past him as he approached, and suddenly he was engaged in a chase. He caught it just above the atmosphere, and the two fought and brawled – him feeling disgusted at the touch of this spider-like thing. Its maw clashed and gnawed on his arm, to no avail.

He slammed both fists on it capacious hull and slammed the giant spidery thing into the ground below, a crater of dust rising.

The probes of these alien creatures weren't friendly looking things.

They seemed to filtering into the local area, and what he had been told, these things were a threat to mankind. Some kind of vast evil alien empire had set their sights on humanity in this universe, and Superman couldn't turn his back.

He had just intended to do a little scouting, but it yielded fruits sooner than he thought.

He tended to have a principle of non-interference, but this was a little too problematic to ignore. He decided that at the least, he would attempt to help them establish themselves on this world. They had vast and powerful fleets, and without knowing more of the situation, perhaps just helping them defend this foot-hold would give them what they needed. He could do that much, at least. He was Superman, after all.

The protoss had little comment to offer, but did allow Superman to pursue these things a little – saying they would call for him when they had need.

Superman looked at their vessels askance, even a preliminary inspection of the great ships they had travelled in, as well as the technology they had displayed so far, had convinced him they had the ability to follow up on that promise, wherever he went.

He did find something else.

(*)

The reporter was standing on the dunes with her marine escort, shielding her eyes. The transport wasn't far, but it turned out to be far enough.

Suddenly, something burst from the ground, and they were all taken by surprise! They blasted their weapons, but most went wide, and the ones that didn't, seemed to ricochet off that incredible hardened carapace.

It wasn't a Zerg, but it was an incredibly dangerous indigenous creature to this world, Superman surmised in an instant. It lunged at the group, and then it stopped, as the humans were on the brink of annihilation, their shock all too clear.

Superman was tugging the giant worm back by its tail, to their enormous surprise. With a heave he tossed it out into the desert.

"Oh, it's you again." She smiled and gave a wave. They had met earlier, shortly before Superman had interceded with the Zerglings. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

Superman paused. "Well, actually, I'm not supposed to be here – but since I am."

(*)

It had been a brief encounter inside the facility.

Flying, he blasted through the ranks of their creatures with both fists, sending them flying. There was a group of human, ranks of marines lined up with their rifles ready, defending the central hub of the compound against what appeared to be dangerous, attacking animals, but far more vicious and intelligent than first belied.

"Look, he's fighting those things with his bare hands!" the assembled marines and the reporter behind them gasped.

Then they had locked themselves in the central command room, as he dealt with the rest – and that's when the protoss showed up. Fortunately, his intervention had caused the protoss to abandon their attack entirely, and the human group were spared. Only to get in trouble again a short time later.

He wondered a little.

_Were the protoss there to slay the humans or the Zerg? How must I have appeared to their eyes for them to attack me? Perhaps there are more than simply one kind of human in this galaxy. Perhaps this war goes deeper than apparent species._

From what he learned, the protoss seemed to be largely benign – but that attack had apparently been in response to something deeper the humans were a part of. And although the humans were spared, the entire facility had been destroyed.

They had apparently captured a number of protoss warriors – and while Superman was still troubled, he understood the motivation.

(*)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

THE TEMPLE

The protoss did indeed call for him. Without warning, space itself erupted around him in a coruscation of oddly familiar energies. And then he was somewhere else, surrounded by their grand vessels – vast and powerful, they were deeply impressive as they moved silently, like breaching whales.

Another world.

He suspected that it'd take some time for him to unravel what was happening, and in the mean-time, his ignorance was a bit of a hamper. He could only go by his best instincts.

It turned out that the protoss wanted to retrieve something. There was a temple here that belonged to their people, and it seemed it was contested.

They entered the temple.

(*)

They found what the protoss were searching for. The one they called "Athas" reached and took it from the pedestal, he seemed to be one of their advanced, as a warrior and psychic, whichever arts that they practised – a leader among their people.

Athas wanted to know more about Superman, it seemed, and bid him touch the khaydarin.

The khaydarin didn't seem to react to him well. And after subjecting him to an intense bolt of energy that made him convulse, it flew away from him with an explosive spark.

"Hmm, strange. There are no secrets that may not be uncovered with the khaydarin – but it seems not to like the touch of this stranger."

"It is with these khaydarin that we uncovered the secrets of the Zerg when they first appeared in our systems... very curious."

They recovered the khaydarin device – but it turned out there were others searching for it as well. "This is but the key – there is more in the temple," the protoss advised him, watching him carefully after his display, his curiosity seemingly perked.

They quickly encountered who it was that was contesting their control – and Superman had been surprised, because it turned out to be others of their kind, for reasons Superman didn't know, but he did recognise that they were breaking into the inner temple, and were preparing an attack.

_A quick charge at super-speed should take care of this_, Superman thought, and catapulted himself ahead to take care of them, and knock them out. No more would die if he could help it.

The protoss saw him coming and raised their hands, raising a barrier of incredible, impenetrable energy – he slammed off it, rolling, embarrassingly, in the dust.

But quickly recovered to his feet, shaking it off.

"These are... not your friends?"

"Much as I fear to say it, the protoss have recently acquired enemies from among its own kind." Athas answered as he reached his side.

"Hmm, that's usually when I find out I've been working for the bad guys all along..."

"Ah! An alacrity of wit! That shall serve you well here. Though I am offended, you have not known our kind for long."

"They've raised some kind of impenetrable barrier."

"Yes, I have a way to bypass their power, by use of the khaydarin device."

The protoss reached some kind of access in-let near the base of the platform, and while he made some gestures that were incomprehensible to Superman, the force-field suddenly flickered.

His face seemed to darken, as he bowed it almost in genuflection, as something happened around the khaydarin key in his hand.

"Ala! The khaydarin – he possesses the key!" the shout came suddenly. And it was only then that Superman wondered if the translation was entirely involuntary, Superman hadn't studied them long enough to determine how to translate their language, let alone that it was apparently a telepathically based one.

_Maybe there's another explanation, but I don't have time to explore it._

He heard their snappish guttural snaps in their language, and their warriors lined up, prepared to duel – their masters apparently too busy in their work to fight his protoss ally in a different way.

His fist struck metal, and the warrior went flying into a wall, making a sound. There was a flash as the power circuitry in his exo-suit was disrupted. _Maybe that'll inhibit it – chances are these guys will find a weakness if they can – and they wield the one weapon that can hurt me. Even a Superman's mind has its limits._

The protoss were beginning to buckle under Superman's assault. They sent out their weapons to delay him.

They raised fields, which did not affect the Kryptonian at all. But their living crystalline computer-minds (impenetrable mysteries even to his x-ray vision) rapidly found energies which took purchase, interfering with his movement. He found pits for them by use of his heat vision, but this only delayed them temporarily. He took several out of commission by pitching boulders at them and knocking them out of the windows like a game of bowling. Or perhaps billiards.

But again, protoss devices were not so easily fooled.

He grabbed the energy ribbon of one, swung it around into the wall so hard, it took out the shield and left the device shattered. He didn't like to do that, these things seemed to be alive after a fashion, and he didn't know how repairable they were. He had gotten used to the idea that he couldn't always guess the ethics of alien civilisations, no matter how human-seeming.

After a battle, they had subdued the enemy protoss, and prevented their entry into which these... other protoss apparently found sacred. He was happy that the ones he was with chose not to kill them – it was a good sign.

They retrieved something else from the temple as well.

"Amazing, what is it...?" he asked, studying the red medallion. It appeared thousands of years old at least, although it was almost impossible to say – the metal seemed to have taken very little wear from the ages. Was it unbreakable? Or was it simply the way the metal was formed and forged, that allowed it to endure time so well?

Sometimes things were more than they appeared, he knew that would be something they could appreciate. These creatures were at least hundreds of years old, each! It was incredible, the heights this civilisation had achieved. It would be truly a great tragedy if it were lost.

It seemed however, that he had gained their trust. So it seemed they both had.

(*)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

THE DARK COLONY

A short time later, he found himself accompanying their armada and warriors to a new location. It seemed, however, that the protoss were not the only ones to claim this world.

The protoss colony was full of lights on this world.

There were many on this world, it seemed, and they were not alone. There was a human settlement here as well, strange as it was. The protoss were apparently trying to expand one of their new colonies, the terrans were simply attempting to survive.

The protoss had transported, not just the key, but the entire temple, rising from the ground in great decayed curtains of soil. In order to preserve it from the enemy, he was told. And it was to a very strange world, indeed, seemingly wrapped in darkness and strange energy storms – like a deep nebula.

He flew over the protoss' outer defences, searching. There was something around here, he knew. He was surprised to hear a bleep at his side. Something revealed itself. One of their little flying probes, what they called observers, was apparently accompanying him.

"Well hey little guy, come to help me out in my rounds?"

It made a musical sound he could hear.

Somehow these things seemed to know the extent of his powers, they were broadcasting things on a level only his super-hearing could have picked up.

He didn't understand what it meant, but it seemed to cheerily wish to do so. These things seemed to have some personality. He wondered how they'd get along with his robots from his home in the Fortress of Solitude.

They both flew overhead.

Suddenly, it made a noise.

"What is it?" he was concerned. "Did you spot something?"

It flew in towards something he hadn't seen yet. He trained his X-Ray vision toward that area, and then he saw what it was that raised its alarm – an almost imperceptible thing.

He followed it, curious by the device's incredibly advanced technology. If it got into trouble, it wouldn't be able to fight it off by itself. He found himself strangely moved by its loyalty and bravery, for he had learned it was as close to a living thing as a machine like it could be. Like an animal, but more like a forever child, although there was no telling how sentient or truly intelligent it was. It seemed to possess an incredible array of sensory equipment and computing power.

He was starting to suspect that just one of these things could substitute for his entire super-computer back home, it was fascinating. He could learn a lot from these beings – they had been a powerful star civilisation for millennia, it seemed.

Perhaps Krypton could have been something like this, had it not decayed from apathy and perished in the calamitous explosion.

These protoss could destroy worlds, he knew. He had seen the signs.

It had given him pause, he was new to the area, as it were, and there was a lot he might not understand, and would have to figure out on his own. But he knew if it came to it, these were the good guys, and the Zerg were the bad guys. He would worry about the fine details when he had the luxury.

He almost wished Lois was here – she could have spent some time talking to them, and he could see what she picked up from them. She usually had good instincts.

In any case, there were lives to save, and while he was here, he would do what he could to save them.

(*)

He saved one protoss colony later in the afternoon, they had been surrounded by malfunctioning Reavers. He had swooped in and destroyed the robotic factories, sparing what appeared to be the most vital parts. Getting through their shields had turned out to be a difficult task, unprepared – he had bounced off the first shield he attempted. He was a little embarrassed – he had to chase that little explosive device about a few hundred metres through the dust so he could catch it before it exploded. It was quick, too.

He used his x-ray on the Reavers. Exposing their incredibly advanced circuitry to his eyes, like nothing he had ever seen before. He could see the currents, like living things, appear and disappear like fireflies – he thought he could see how the system was responding to it, in parts and partially, but it was largely a mystery of function. It almost seemed... like living, sentient activity.

Superman had been to other dimensions before, but it seemed these beings had harnessed such knowledge. If anyone could return him to his own dimension, perhaps these beings could help him find a way. Their technology and ability to bend and open warp rifts in the fabric of space-time were unparalleled by anything he had seen – even his own father, who created the wormhole drive for his ship that brought him to Earth, would have been impressed. He had no doubt that Jor-El would have been fascinated and overwhelmed by the opportunity to share knowledge with creatures that could build something like this.

It was almost matchless splendour, and a kind he had never known before.

He had tossed the Reaver into a ravine, as the quickest solution, tearing out the ground beneath it. But the others he covered over in rock slides, hampering their movements. He had tunnelled beneath, attempting to laser out what looked like their targeting or firing parts, but ended up just tackling them with sheer force. He judged the force required more accurately for the following parts, making them shuddered as he passed, delivering a barrage of blows until the shield was weak enough for him to penetrate.

They were too large to deal with easily while they were firing off those things – he had to really put on the super-speed to get in range quickly enough.

While he had been doing that, the scouts had apparently found more of the enemy, and eliminated them with enviable efficiency – anti-matter missiles, dangerous even to someone like Superman, blasted away more of the malfunctioning robots, and swept through zerg formations that were appearing in the skies.

He had wondered why they had broken off in the middle of the escort. But his little observer friend still seemed to be around.

(*)

There was a great battle, and the protoss "Athas", whom Superman had grown quite fond of, was killed.

There was some testy argument as what to do with Superman, as he repeated his requests. He could not spend too long here, who knew what was needed of him back home? He couldn't be whisked off against his will every time there was an unforeseen consequences – although it was an entirely different matter if he could learn how to bridge the dimensions.

Although Superman's friend had died, another protoss had been willing to take the khaydarin for himself. Superman felt odd about that, but he could not make any objection. He seemed of darker temperament – Superman had seen him around – as one of their scout pilots, as it happened, although he didn't know if that was unusual.

His name was Kcarnis – he showed the khaydarin once again to Superman, it had been glowing since Athas had perished, his charge still within his hand, and taken up by this other. Superman wondered what he was about.

"You feel that, human? The protoss you knew did not die after all. His spirit is alive here, preserved by the power of the khaydarin, until we transfer it, allowing him to join the Khala. But such sacred things are not for haste. It is the way of the protoss to allow their spirits to teach the next, before departing beyond where we can reach them with even our powers."

_Could that be true? The protoss' soul was inside this crystal somehow?_ That would be amazing indeed.

He thought back. He still remembered that archon he had seen, while exploring the wilderness and was caught in the middle of battle – its eyes glowing, its entire form rippling with energy like a furnace. Those burning eyes that saw something beyond him – it was like... he couldn't liken it to anything. It was difficult to remember –the protoss said that it could strain the senses of non-protoss to see them. Those beings – it seemed they stretched into other worlds, and yet no cajoling would move them to help him, even if they were able.

He could destroy this world and everything on it – but he thought that overcoming the protoss in combat would be, ironically, somewhat more difficult. They had more at their disposal than dirt. And he would only destroy what they had on the ground – he had no doubt their vessels were capable of hunting him.

Kcarnis, it seemed, had ideas after all, and was addressing the assembled protoss in front of them, some still wounded or tired from battle – Superman couldn't be everywhere at once, and the powers that clashed were formidable.

"If we are to aid this creature, we must test that he is of valid virtue. Let none say that the protoss allowed the lowly of ilk access, where those of more noble heart were barred. We would be shamed as care-takers." The protoss was saying.

"Nobly spoken, Kcarnis. Have you any objection, stranger?"

"Only if it is necessary."

"Also noble in its own way. Very well. This is how it shall be determined."

(*)

"I shall be the one to test the mighty one this time." Kcarnis tossed aside his cloak. "I have the khaydarin – it fills me with immeasurable might. Enough for this contest, I wager."

_The only thing I wish to wager is getting out of here._

He fought the warrior. It seemed this was the only way he was going to get their trust - again. He was surprised by the power of their devices, but he was still invulnerable, he could take it.

They battled fiercely and ferociously, each taking the measure of the other, until the ground was a churning storm of dust in their battlefield.

Several times, Superman struck home, only for the Templar warrior to disappear as his fist passed through – using some kind of power of illusion. The illusion was so complete it was difficult to separate fact from fiction, and Superman was constantly put on his guard, watching for an attack from any quarter. Somehow, he was phasing in and out of continuum to hide his attacks.

He caught an attack on his forearm, and struck with the other fist. It was a good shot, and despite that incredible psi shielding and those reflexes that bordered on precognition, the alien was sent flying dozens of metres into the air and landed on its back.

The protoss shook its head, apparently surprised.

Thinking he had an easy victory, he went in for the final blow, but it... disappeared! Just as his fist came down to tear away the, whatever it was, powering the harness, the creature just vanished. _Teleportation!_ He instantly surmised, but not any kind he had ever seen. He had actually _seen_ the creature react. Its eyes had _narrowed_. It had _saw_ what he was about to do, and he was moving fast enough through the air to make tachyons look slow!

A burst of psi energy caught him in the side, stunning him for an instant.

The Templar emitted a gas from his gauntlet, and watched as Superman coughed. Some amazingly potent biological agent – he coughed as his kryptonian physiology battled it.

Slowed as he was, he was still prepared, and grappled with the protoss as he attempted to take him by surprise, appearing behind him with something akin to teleportation, partly movement through alternate dimension as easily as between two rooms. They battled, Superman's fists lacked definite guidance and bounced off the shield a few times, while the protoss metal gauntlet (for it now covered its fist, perhaps in response to Superman's super-tough skin) was smashed several times into various parts of his body and face.

Superman kicked, and got a lucky strike – the protoss didn't seem to be vulnerable in that particular place, but, protected by his shield, it launched him up.

Wasting no time, it was Superman's turn to appear behind the protoss, and he did take him by surprise. Summoning all his remaining strength, he smashed his fists on the force-field, and catapulted the warrior back down into the dirt. The speed of the strike meant the protoss would be hitting a surface as hard as metal, and even yet, the ground collapsed beneath him.

Superman landed, feeling drained, searching for his opponent, how much fight he had left. That khaydarin crystal seemed to have infinite untold powers – and Superman was thinking he might need to disarm him.

He need not have worried.

The protoss was breathing heavily afterward. "A more worthy opponent than I could have imagined..." the warrior said. Superman stayed on guard, warily, looking for more of those attacks, those illusions that made him seem like twenty instead of one, but to his surprise the protoss announced the battle ended.

"I used everything at my disposal, strange human, and you remained true," he imagined the protoss said this with a smile. "To continue this charade would be unworthy of my honour, which you have so well earned if you would accept it."

Superman blinked. "Well of course!" He replied, his surprise seem to gain the laughter of the watching protoss, in good humour.

Well, this was a strange meeting after all! Instinctively he reached down with his hand to pull the protoss up, before considering it might be an insult to their kind, but it seemed they, at the least, adapted to human custom rapidly and were not visibly offended.

"It seems you are not so easily over-powered as we might have imagined, and this means you might have a purpose with us after all. There are so few who can match the protoss for might, it may be a sign from Adun."

He had heard them speak that name before. It must be some god of theirs.

Superman too, was feeling it, his body was still smoking with the energy of the attacks, he could appreciate the protoss' sentiment, but he felt he would recover.

Those shields of theirs... every one. It was incredible.

He wondered what they would make of Darkseid – perhaps in another life they would have made powerful allies against his evil. He did not think even Darkseid would hold sway with these creatures very easily – they were a civilisation of advanced minds and powers. They seemed to have mastered the art of perfect defense and combat. There was a keen samurai discipline with them.

Kcarnis did not stop there. With an unexpected expression, as if finding a friend for the first time. "We shall aid you, after all, human. You have earned the respect of the protoss."

(*)

He wondered at their kindredness to humans, to himself – if there was something that could bridge the gap. They were... charming, he was surprised to think. Once you got past the forbidding exterior, they had powerful personalities and charisma, and they seemed utterly gentle in their sentiments. No wonder they had made friends so readily with the few humans they had. They had sentiments and emotions to equal that of any man.

_Amazing what a little work will achieve with these guys. They seem to regard me as one of their own, now._

He shook his head to himself – despite the pressures to get home, he was enjoying himself. They seemed to have no hesitation to explain things of the galaxy to him, and he had learned a lot that he had been missing, to his gratification.

He would have loved to have studied more of them. Their history must be incredible. Perhaps if he was fortunate, he could take something back with him. Some kind of archive or historical document. But from what he gathered, their greatest method of teaching went beyond such mundane measures, although he hoped they still utilised those as well. Lois would love to hear about this too, he wondered how he would explain any of it – would she be interested in an alien super-advanced civilisation from another universe?

(*)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE / THE FINAL CHAPTER

A WAY HOME

The citadel was incredible, miles and miles wide, he almost couldn't encompass it with his telescopic vision. It was hovering just outside the incredible, a large black hole in space, resisting its power with its incredible unseen engines of unknown power and design.

_These guys would be like a salad bar to Brainiac, they could give even Brainiac a real run for his money. Even Krypton would have been hard-pressed to match this kind of splendour._

This was where the protoss had taken him, and they had told him much of their kind on the way – he found their co-operative nature constantly impressive.

_The sciences they had discovered on Aiur – amazing._ He thought to himself, hearing their psionic voices echo in his mind. He had learned more of telepathic conversation in two days than he had in several years of all his contacts with telepaths, villains and heroes and alien races alike. There was something in the protoss nature that knew how to make you listen, he admitted to himself.

They entered the great citadel, and with great expansiveness, they told him where to find what they needed.

He was curious as he went, taking the time to study the glimmering structures – he didn't wish to disturb whatever mysterious operation they had here, but the construction was breath-taking. He was shocked as he realised it made him think of only one thing in his experience – and it was a city that was crafted by self-proclaimed gods.

Yet the protoss did not seem to arrogate any such title to themselves, powerful though they were, and as arcane as their civilisation and powers were. Power and kindness in the same body, it was a rare but wonderful thing to encounter, and he was glad he did.

He wondered if he could communicate this to these beings? He'd probably feel a bit foolish trying. He had done a lot of things, but poetry was, arguments aside, not eminent among them.

He eventually found what he was looking for, still wondering over the things he had seen. He thought of his own Fortress, and wondered how it would compare to these beings. An encounter he would have loved to have had one day – but he suspected the distance would be too wide.

(*)

He entered the ancient archive, such as it was. He could see the panels and protoss technology humming around him, storing unknown quantities of data. More of those crystals, pulsing – their patterns eluding him for any translation even his super-mind could bring to bear. Only in the Fortress did he have equipment to study something like this, unless the protoss were to lend him the scientistry.

He paused, suddenly, aware that his thoughts had wandered, and a sharp alert of danger brought him back to his senses.

In the centre of the hub, the great Arbiter they spoke of, was waiting for him in the darkness. Somehow, the protoss had seen him, when Superman had not seen the protoss.

"Forgive me, I wished to test my manipulation of energies upon your senses. It is not well for a person of unknown intent to spy a protoss when he does not wish, especially when that protoss has reach such a great age as I, and that person is reputably strong. I have guarded this place too long to yield its secrets easily."

"Did I pass the test?" Superman asked, trying not to bridle at the veiled suspicion.

"I suspect it would take the power of an archon to stay your power, young one," the protoss said in a way Superman recognised as a smile.

But there was something in those eyes. Superman suspected that great age did not come with weakness to these formidable beings. He was wise enough to believe that the arbiter was guardian for a reason.

"I understand. But the others, they told me I should come here. The technology you people possess is incredible – and it might be able to provide me a way home. This is... ah... not my native universe – if that doesn't sound too strange."

It was odd – he didn't even know if the protoss was speaking. Superman conversing with words, while the being could have been communicating with the simple psychic aptitude of his race. Superman thought it'd be rude to pry with his X-Ray vision beneath the cloak. He had noticed the protoss seemed to employ translator devices, but wondered if that was the extent of it. They had no mouths, and it was a cunning way, it seemed, to provide such a device with the species that did utilise that kind of communication. He could study these protoss endlessly, it seemed.

"Indeed? Their minds forewarned me of your coming. It may be that this shrine can assist you, although it has never been used for the purposes of a... human... before. Thou art truly strange – I see now why my brothers were confused. We have studied the terrans for a long time, and even among their more potential genetic families, you are an oddity. And so I surmise you tell the truth – for you do not belong with the protoss either."

Superman sensed a powerful mind in that humble form, shrouded in that microscopically fine cloak. The eyes, like all those of his race, displayed an abundance of hidden power. It seemed it was something they could not suppress or control, but emotions crossed them like shadows. Perhaps to them, it was human expression. Difficult to hide your feelings from your own expressions.

But with the disciplines these aliens practised, he would not be surprised.

After a moment, something like... almost a gesture of recognition, flashed in those eyes, and something subtly altered in its disposition. The arbiter had done something, he realised, and obtained an answer Superman didn't even realise he was asking.

"I sense in you a knowledge of the universe, however young, child." The Templar said kindly to him.

He treated this one differently than the rest – he had some talent, something worth developing like an acolyte, he had something that could have been trained in their academies if he had a home here. It seemed he was at home in many places, an admirable virtue.

He pointed to the archive. "The answers you seek, lie within."

He was ancient, that much was clear, like one of their arbiters (like the one that had overseen his trial and combat challenge – it was clear they knew things far beyond that he did) – in those strange orbs was the communication of the passing of ages, this he communicated in an instant in a manner Superman did not understand. Something he would ponder for some time.

He had likened them to Brainiac, but he wondered if they weren't more like the Guardians he knew from his universe.

A way home.

(*)

A short time later.

The protoss had their new colony. The terrans were safe.

They watched him leave as he made use of their dimensional rift technology and information provided by the Great Arbiter. Reopening the wormhole that sent him here in the first place.

"Maybe I'll see you boys on the other side."

THE END


End file.
